


【次鲁】爱情是看不见火焰的烈火

by Ciudy_Zhang



Category: Lupin III, 鲁邦三世 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 次元, 次元大介 - Freeform, 鲁邦三世 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciudy_Zhang/pseuds/Ciudy_Zhang
Summary: by：张郦；cp：次鲁，《鲁邦三世》系列角色，次元大介X鲁邦三世；分级：限制级；警告：人外，非人类，非自然界证实存在生物；双性/扶他，一方角色拥有两套不同性别性器官；备注：《窗边的树》续作；人鱼au，海盗au，水手X人鱼；去除体毛梗；时间：2018年 夏
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III, 次元大介/鲁邦三世
Kudos: 1





	【次鲁】爱情是看不见火焰的烈火

爱情是不见火焰的烈火，爱情是不觉疼痛的创伤。——《爱情是看不见火焰的烈火》卡蒙斯

那是一个阴暗潮湿的屋子，仿佛是个备用储水箱，也可能是专门用来折磨人的狭窄水牢。鲁邦三世更希望它是后者，他恨不得这古怪的屋子里即刻充满海水：据他估算，自己被抓住已经几乎一整天，如果继续保持人鱼形态，现在已经完全脱水了。于是他只好早早转换成人类，但对水的极度渴望还是透支了他的体力。鲁邦现在双手举过头顶，被黑漆漆的铁链束缚着，那铁链大概是船锚的一部分，又粗又沉；他光着身子，平躺在地上，尽最大可能减少消耗；然而，如若有人看到他现在的样子，却很难不注意到点别的什么 —— 他人类的双腿刮得干干净净，就连腿间那处也是光溜溜的。

说来也真是十分倒霉：鲁邦前两天自己做了脱毛，他和次元在一块儿后，对人类双腿的使用越发熟练，也日渐胆大了起来；原本是想在床上好好捉弄次元大介一番，但还没等到那个时候，他就在一天前的深夜里，偷袭这艘这艘商船失败了，鲁邦被这艘船的镖客击倒并捞了上来 —— 他可以猜到这不是普通的商船，多半是公海里的非法拍卖场所，但他完全没想到这艘在黑海上行驶的船里，居然真的会有东瀛武士 —— 

那位日本男子高挑瘦削，鲁邦跃出水面的时候对上了他凌然的双眼：可惜不是这位镖客真正的眉目，而是武士刀背在月光下反射出的倒影。紧接着鲁邦就觉得后腰一凉，周身一阵麻痹，脑海里蹦出最后一个词——“刺身”——便神经僵滞，落回水中。他一度以为要完蛋了，却在几个小时之后在现在被关押的小黑屋中醒来，从瞬间假死的状态中醒来。他一睁眼看到的是一位橘红色头发的曼妙女子，她的美在整个狭小黑暗的屋子里发光，鲁邦顾不得别的，立刻对她露出一个讳莫如深的笑容。女子愣了一下，上下打量鲁邦一番，目光落在他光裸的腿间，她噗嗤笑道：“鲁邦三世？我倒没想到真的会逮住你这条大鱼，想必今晚拍卖会的成绩可以翻一番。”

她微凉柔软的手拍了拍鲁邦的脸颊，又摸上鲁邦的手臂，象征性地紧一紧铁链：“你还是安静地呆一会儿吧，等时机适当，再请你好好表现。”

··· ···

鲁邦大脑转的飞快：他能感受到自己所处的位置不算干燥，但是温度也一点不低，大概靠近锅炉室，如果没有人给自己送补给，他很快就会状态低靡，但不至于死掉 —— 那个女子舍不得他在被转手之前丧命，大概会把鲁邦控制在“难以逃脱”和“维持性命”之间。细细思索一番，最容易的逃脱时刻有两个：有人把自己转移到拍卖场地的时候，或者买家即将接手他之前的一段时间。鲁邦觉得很可以，他甚至完全没有考虑次元大介来解救自己的情况：他只是确定两人之间的默契，不会让次元大介来给他帮倒忙。但这一次，鲁邦想的不对，次元大介先来一步，而且结结实实给他添了好些乱。

··· ···

又有人出现在这屋里时，鲁邦警觉地醒来，他合着眼，觉着潮湿的布料敷在自己的胸口，凉丝丝很舒服，让他终于喘上了一口气。沾着水的手摸上他的身子，鲁邦终于睁了眼，他确定了是次元大介。次元也裸着，胡子发梢都湿漉漉的 —— 他刚刚脱下了游进这里时穿的裤子，那是他身上唯一的布料，现在盖在鲁邦的胸口上给予水分；黑暗中两人目光接触，次元大介扫一眼他的腿间，有点欲言又止。

“不到半小时之后，拍卖会开始入场，到时候周围会聚拢很多小船，我计划好了，到时候我们从排水阀出去，”次元选择了一个中规中矩的开场。但鲁邦知道这个看起来老实的家伙其实一肚子坏水，闷骚得要死，眼看着次元大介又扫了一眼他的光裸的性器官，喉结上下滚动。鲁邦舔舔自己有些干涩的嘴唇，抢先一步开口：“我说次元，你是不是也觉得，我们还有很多时间可以消磨在这个鬼地方？”

然而几分钟后，他就开始后悔自己一时头热的提议 —— 

当次元大介带着他湿漉漉的黑发埋首于鲁邦的双腿间，身下人周身打颤，无措地扭动着身体，却只是让快感更加明显。鲁邦三世觉得自己脸颊发烧，也不知算不算羞愤交加，他一脚踩上次元大介的肩窝，蹬了一下，或许是他对于双腿的使用还不得要领，也或许是他太过虚弱，眼前男人完全不为所动，鲁邦三世咬牙切齿：“你至少先把我手上的铁链松开。”

次元毫无反应，他舔舔嘴唇，重新低头于人鱼新生的双腿间。

鲁邦真为自己的决定后悔不已，不论是提出在这里乱搞来杀时间，还是之前把下身的毛刮得干干净净 —— 他现在几乎是浑身发麻，只因为次元大介该死的胡子磨蹭在自己光溜溜的腿根处。鲁邦第一次这么讨厌男人乱七八糟的胡须，恨不得一根根拔下来解气。他光洁的大腿被磨红一片，在苍白的肌肤上十分显眼，仿佛海上的晚霞。

次元大介顺势握住他的脚踝 —— 腿被折到胸口，门户大开地露出藏在阴囊底下的的器官 —— 一套完整的女性性器官 —— 人鱼本身是雌雄同体，依靠身体正面，类似女性阴户的泄殖腔性交，当他们变成人类，则拥有两套不同性别的生殖器。

次元反复舔着咬身下人的阴道口，他用手指拨开两瓣肥厚的阴唇，舌尖绕着内部的阴蒂打转，时不时轻轻咬上一口。鲁邦胸口起伏得厉害，他只觉得次元大介含着一团火，要把自己烤干。

人鱼底下的小缝已经隐隐有了水润的光泽，不知是情动时自己吐露，还是次元刚刚给他口交的时候沾染的。男人另一只手握住他的阴茎根部，拇指顶着卵袋揉了两下。次元大介偏头含住其中一颗，下颚的胡须就刚好扫过私处，不轻不重，似疼似痒 —— 鲁邦浑身一抖，瞬间就明白了他想要干点什么，正欲挣脱之际，次元的胡子向下磨动，他的舌尖顶开紧闭的肉缝，精准地舔上藏匿在缝隙顶端的阴蒂 —— 他浓密杂乱的胡须就扎在鲁邦敏感而细腻的阴户上。

快感像点着了的炬火，顺着脊背直窜大脑，鲁邦三世极力隐忍着，却还是叫出了声，劲瘦的腰反弓得好像海面上的新月，绷得快离了地面，他恶狠狠地对上次元大介流露着贪婪的眼睛 —— 也终于闭了眼，咬紧唇，细腿一勾人背，把次元大介又往自己胯下按了几分。

男人自然是心领神会，提拎着他两条腿，又把鲁邦的身子折得更厉害了些 —— 他的阴茎贴在自己的肚皮上，底下的小穴一览无余。次元大介用舌面扫过他整个阴唇，每次都从最底下舔到最顶，在确认已经足够湿润以后才将舌头探入内里，细细摩挲内壁的褶皱。等待已久的柔软穴肉立刻就缠绵着迎上来：人鱼温度总归比常人低一些。次元大介灵巧的舌尖时而在浅处快速地唆动，时而又到深处转着画圈：蜜穴里的春水被搅动着，掀动着潮湿的水声，汁液暧昧的声响。

鲁邦早已忍不住，难耐地喘了起来，焦渴的喉咙又把更多的呻吟憋了回去。

次元大介也不愿意给他更多的时间逞强，他退了出来，转而把胡子拉碴的下巴贴了上去从最底下的肛口，一直到最顶端的蜜豆，然后把下巴尖抵在那合不拢的小穴口左右磨动 —— 鲁邦激烈地喘息起来 —— 最娇嫩的部位哪能受得了这个，像是有无数只水母游过，并且下一秒就会沿着那条湿漉漉的小缝钻进鲁邦的体内。

踩在次元大介肩胛的脚趾蜷曲了又伸直，鲁邦的大腿不住地痉挛，阴茎不经触碰就已经在小腹糊出一片水痕，小穴疯狂分泌的淫液更是沾湿了次元大介的胡须。他多想伸手揪住人额前乱糟糟的头发，从那个要命的位置拽开，但双手还被铁链牢牢拴着 —— 他的腰无措地扭来扭去，反倒像欲拒还迎。

次元大介抬眼，对上鲁邦发红的眼眶，炙热的鼻息喷洒在毫无遮掩的阴蒂，像羽毛隔靴搔痒一般的挠过。他两指撑开两边丰满的肉唇，让最里侧的软肉也遭受胡须的蹂躏，嘴唇埋入其中吮吸得啧啧有声，舌头反复戳刺，深入到穴内弹动 —— 小幅度、高频率地震颤。

鲁邦的小腹一阵紧绷又收缩，他的胯部遵从本能地往前顶去，整个腰都离了地面，又在几秒后撞回原点。次元大介的胡须就在这起伏间轻重不一地摩着穴口，而鲁邦根本控制不了高潮当前自己的肢体 —— 他太想伸手去摸前面被冷落了的性器，但双手却被铁链死死勒着 —— 他胡乱叫着次元大介的名字，央求他停下，却只换来变本加厉的玩弄。终于，在男人又一次恶意地舔弄过他的阴蒂时，鲁邦泄了一塌糊涂：未经触碰的性器弹跳一下，精液不是射出来而是一股一股流出来，淌在他轮廓分明的腹肌上；小穴里的水更是涌个不停，就算已经被次元大介舔舐掉了不少，剩下的也完全足以把他恶劣的胡须濡湿到柔软。

这样的高潮来的更剧烈也更持久。鲁邦的脖颈后仰得仿佛要快要折断，他大口大口喘着气，仿佛浅滩上濒死的鱼。当次元大介从他腿根一路往上啄吻，待回过神来已经到了胸前，湿答答的下巴蹭着身下人的乳首，鲁邦三世只觉得自己好像还没从高潮中缓过来：他隐约听到什么东西炸开的声音，但紧接着，他就发现这根本不是幻听 ——

在他还未反应过来之时，次元大介就与他双双坠入海水中，冰凉的液体浸没周身，鲁邦忍不住打了个寒颤。他的手臂上依然是沉重的铁链，但落入海水中之后，借着浮力，重量一下子轻了好些，几乎可以轻易挣脱。当两人赤裸着浮出海面，鲁邦已经回到了人鱼的形态，他看着刚刚囚禁自己的那艘船被连爆装置逐渐炸毁 —— 裹挟着火焰的船体碎片四处飞溅，落入他们周身的水中。

鲁邦三世看见那个美丽的红发女人，她坐在一艘小艇上，仿佛和鲁邦对视了，又仿佛没有。她橘红色的头发在连天火光的映衬下，有一种不真实的美 —— 仿佛一位肮脏下流的圣母。有一瞬间，鲁邦觉得她才更应该是人鱼。女人似乎并不为自己的船被炸毁而感到气急败坏，她的脸上反而有一抹意义不明的微笑，鲁邦也不由自主勾起了嘴角：他本以为次元大介要和自己偷偷溜走，不想男人居然选择炸船。

“这也太不符合小偷美学了，” 鲁邦道。次元大介环着他的肩 —— 他毕竟是人类，不能在海面上持续漂浮太久。

“现在我们是海盗，”次元说。

他俩看着那艘巨大的黑船分崩离析，燃烧的帆布简直让人分不清白天黑夜，甲板的碎片滚着火焰四散坠落 —— 而这仿佛是属于他们两人的流星雨，纵使那些滚烫的流星就坠落在他们身边 —— 爱情是不见火焰的烈火，爱情是不觉疼痛的创伤。

（全文完）

写在最后的话：

大家好，好久不见，我是老张，我是一个死变态，我中意双性这样的梗。

后续很有可能再写这个的后续，因为我喜欢这个要死的梗（？）

此后会尽量更新，我这么很长一段时间调整得都很不错，变成了一个彻头彻尾的坏人。所以我有一句话送给列位 —— 爱看看，不看出去。

我正在和一位美丽的女士交往，所以这次就不爱你了。

开玩笑的，我爱你。

来自 爱你的张湘玉


End file.
